1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for setting multi-stage displacement resolution of a mouse and, more particularly, to the apparatus for setting multi-stage displacement resolution of the mouse using a switch to set the mouse resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the popularity of windows operation system, mice have become the standard-equipment for personal computers. Before a user uses a mouse, he/she has to install a software driver or tool provided by the manufacturer for operating the mouse or setting the operating mode and resolution of the mouse. For example, when the user wants to adjust the mouse resolution, he/she has to execute the software driver/tool and finds out the item to adjust the mouse resolution, so as to click or key in a new resolution for completing resolution adjustment.
Users may find that it is inconvenient to adjust the mouse resolution. For example, users may not understand the software knowledge so that they can't install the driver/tool successfully. Even the users may install the driver/tool successfully, they are not aware of how to find out the item which can adjust the mouse resolution to complete the resolution adjustment. Furthermore, the users may loss the floppy/CD-R that has the software driver/tool and thus the adjustment of the mouse resolution cannot be done. Therefore, a need exists for providing an apparatus for setting multi-stage displacement resolution of a mouse.